it's better with the enemy
by Hannah1796
Summary: Bonnie is alone and is reading a racy novel kol comes to her dorm knowing she is reading it and makes fun of her for it but what they find out is that sleeping with the enemy is going to be good for them ONE SHOT


_Bonnie was alone in her dorm she felt bored she didn't want to go with elena and caroline to some party where_

_Some honry guy would try to get in her pants so she decided to just stay in for the night then she remembered _

_She had picked up a book at the used book store today she hopped off the bed and went over to her back pack_

_And pulled out a novel called the vampire and the witch it was an erotic supernatural book about _

_A sexy vampire falling in love with a witch who's coven is trying to kill the group of vampires the leader_

_Of the group is the one she falls for even though the book came from a used book store the book looked_

_Almost new bonnie took the book and plopped back down on the bed and began to read_

_An hour passed by and she had already been in th middle of the book she actually liked the book_

_She's never been into erotic novels before but this one she did she finally reached the sex scene_

_It was very hot and intense she felt herself become aroused she then took her hand and slipped it into her_

_Jeans rubbing her center gently she began to moan out _

Ooh ahh

_Soon after she moaned someone had started knocking on the door she stopped and tried to act like she_

_Wasn't there maybe someone heard her moan and came here to complain _

_She then sighed took her hand out of her pants and got up to answer _

Hello?... _She couldn't believe who had been standing right in front of her someone she hadn't seen in almost two_

_Years _

Kol?

Greetings little witch long time

Yes it has may i ask you what your doing here?

I just thought I'd stop by for a little visit... Oh what's that in your hand

_Bonnie's eyes widened she had completely forgot about the racy novel in her hand _

It's it's nothing just witch stuff

_In a speed kol had took the book away from bonnie leaving bonnie to become flushed and face turning red_

Oh wow never knew you enjoyed these types of novel's bon' bon' maybe there is a nasty girl in that innocent

Form of yours huh looks like you were right in the middle too _kol then came in and shut the door behind him_

Let's read shall we _( continues chapter)_ she then released herself all over his throbbing cock her walls clenching around it...

Wha what else happens

_(continues to read) _He slips himself out of her womanhood kisses her down her stomach when he had reached her wet Core he leaned down and slipped his hot tongue in gently licking her clit leaving Layla to moan out

_Bonnie couldn't take much more of kol's reading she was getting so wet not only by the book but by his_

_Sexy British accent that is telling the story _

_Kol then speeded over to bonnie's side sitting next to her his hot breath on her ear_

Oh bonnie you want someone to do this stuff to you don't you

N..no

_Kol then took his hand and caressed bonnie's hair _

_Kol's breaths sent shivers down her spine she was also stuttering she needed kol right then and there but_

_She hated him so she knew she couldn't fuck him_

C'on bonnie let's just do it this one time i know your in need right now i can smell it on you and i also over

Heard your moaning before i got here

_He then slipped his hand over bonnie's leg making her twitch he then rubbed it back and forth he then slipped his hand in between her thighs leaving bonnie to moan he then turned to her neck and began to kiss it making her moan more_

Oh yes

_She and kol then layed on the bed his hand free to roam her body he started at her pants and slipped his hand in them his soft fingers going over her wet folds he then Slide one finger in pumping it in and out_

Ahhh kol that feels good! Ahhh

_A smerk had appeared on kol's face making bonnie scream was one of the greatest moments in his life _

_He then pumped his finger faster making bonnie grind against his hand _

_He then pulled out his hand and licked his finger tasting the deliciousness that was bonnie _

Emm bonnie you taste so good

_He then ripped off her Jeans leaving her in her soaked panties he then smiled when he saw her in her underwear _

_He's never seen her like that before he then ripped them off exposing her wet core he then got down next to_

_Her leaned in and began to lick over her wetness and then slipping his tongue in catching all the juices _

_Bonnie then began to thrust up and down she then moved her hands into his soft brown hair_

_Pushing him in deeper _

Fuck! ahhh please fuck me kol fuck me as hard as you can

Patients bon' bon' teasing you is so much fun

_He then speeded up to her he ripped off her red top and then her bra she was then bare breasted leaving her_

_Aroused nipples exposed kol then took the left one into his mouth suckling running his fangs over it bitting on_

_It gently he then went to the right one and did the same to it she was still in her green jacket he took it off_

_She was then completely naked she and kol rised up from the bed she took off his shirt running her_

_Hands over his abs she then took his nipple into her mouth suckling on it and licking around it_

_She then got to his buckle and began to undo his jeans she took them down along with his boxers_

_His hard cock popped up out of them she reached down and took it deep into her mouth going back and fourth _

_On it she then grabbed his butt cheeks squeezing them and slapping them after she had finished she reached up_

_To him and kissed him hard _

_Kol then pushed them down on the bed he kicked his shoes off along with his pants and boxers _

_He took one big thrust in and began to go in and out of bonnie's womanhood _

Faster kol fuck me faster! _She demanded _

_As he did he could feel her walls tightening as she was about to climax so he went faster _

_They both came together releasing they're juices all mixed up together they were now panting _

_Out of breath _

Now wasn't that better than the erotic novel?

Yes it was

_Kol fell down next to her_

So what does this make us enemies that fuck each other?

Doesn't that sound amazing little witch?

Sure being enemies will make the sex better and hotter like when we disagree on something and get angry

We can release the tension from sex agreed?

Agreed

So i guess this proves sex is better with the enemy _bonnie says smiling looking at kol_


End file.
